Lux and the Boy of Wonders
by edwardscichands
Summary: Lux is self-aware and 'escapes' the game, only to be met with more confusion and more rules. Her newfound partner and society's drop out Ji-ha helps her through getting used to this place, while she helps him with League skills. The two bond, but will they be able to go more beyond then partners? A somewhat of a Slice of Life take.


"Another day, another defeat..." Ji-ha said to himself as he sank onto his chair. The screen turned back to the lobby screen, and he checked the time on the bottom left of his computer screen.

"8 PM...I'll just go for another game." Ji-ha said to himself. He tapped on the keyboard waiting for the queue and looked around his room. The room was barely enough to fit one queen sized bed, and there was a desk on the other end. There were 3 windows that surrounded the room, and outside was a bunch of trees that covered the landscape of the city of Seoul. Ji-ha was practically living on a hill, so he was able to see the whole city until a bunch of Public Service people came and planted trees for a 'local school project', without informing any of the residents around the area.

"Sure, trees are cool but have you ever thought of the people living here...?" Ji-ha said to himself as he continued to lay on the chair. He spun around it as soon as the waiting time for the queue was taking for than 3 minutes. "That's odd...it's taking more than 3 minutes on a Thursday night?" Ji-ha said to himself as a stood back up onto the chair. He checked the server status, and it was all still up.

But as soon as he said that, a queue was finally grabbed. Ji-ha clicked 'accept', and let the champion screen load. As the screen loaded, he was somehow put into Support lane. "Wait...what?" Ji-ha said to himself. "I'm pretty sure I put in mid lane queue..." Ji-ha said as he rested his arms on the desk. "Eh, whatever. As a Challenger rank, I could take another challenge." Ji-ha said in a determined tone.

'why dont we ban brand'

'sure'

'thresh go?'

'yes ban'

'wait' Ji-ha quickly typed in. "Are these guys trolls? Why are they only banning support champs?" Ji-ha thought to himself.

'why r u banning support only?' Ji-ha asked on chat.

'the opponent support is a progamer'

As soon as Ji-ha read that, he snickered.

'madlife? lol'

'hes retired dumbass'

"Pshhh. Can't even take a joke." Ji-ha said.

'whatever lmao im taking thresh then' Ji-ha typed in with confidence, as he cracked his hands as a warm up.

'no'

And after that chat, the same guy banned thresh. Ji-ha banged his fists onto the desk in rage. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

'lmao good luck' The guy said as he finalized his ban picks.

"This fucker..." Ji-ha said in a fit of rage. He moved his mouse towards his profile and right-clicked, and hovered his pointer towards the report button. He was about to left click until he stopped suddenly.

"...?" He was pressing his finger onto the left mouse click, and it was bound like a solid rock. "What...?" Ji-ha repeatedly pressed the mouse, but it still didn't work. And as ridiculous he thought the situation was, it began to get weirder.

The mouse began moving by itself. It first began shaking around, which made Ji-ha move his hands away from the mouse. He stared at it with a half-scared and half-shocked expression on his face. The mouse then stopped after a few seconds, and moved, which made the cursor move towards...

'garen ban?'

'r u troll?'

"...Fuck." Ji-ha said as he slowly put both of his hands on his head in panic. He quickly tried to get back the control of the mouse, until he noticed something else was going on.

The keyboard began typing itself. "I...should get more sleep." Ji-ha said to himself as his consciousness began to fade away. But as soon as he was about to close his eyes, he slapped himself back to real life. "No, no, no! I can't let my Challenger run end like this!" Ji-ha said to himself as tried to stop the keyboard from flamming the chat.

'i dont like garen' The keyboard typed in the chat. Each word Ji-ha read out to himself, it felt like a pain in the gut and his MMR. "What?! That doesn't make any sense!" Ji-ha said in disbelief, while at the same time trying to get back the controls to his keyboard and mouse.

"That's it, I'm pulling it out." Ji-ha said as he crouched under the table to reach for the USB cables connecting the keyboard and mouse. He pulled both of them out, turning off the LED on both of the devices. He sat back on the chair with a bit more comfort, but it would soon come back when he realized the picks were all chosen, and the game was about to start.

"Wait...shit,shit,shit!" Ji-ha said as he tried to crouch back onto the chair, but banged his head in the process of it. "Fu-" A he was about to finish the sentence, his eyes flipped over and he was knocked unconscious. The room stayed silent for a few seconds until the game finally loaded.

There were only sounds of the champions being warped into the bases, and the other 4 champions bought their starter items and left, while the support stood there in silence, tapping her feet.

"Hm..." The blonde support said as she looked up. "This isn't...what I exactly planned." She said as she held her Radiant Staff in embarrassment and slight panic. "Stupid, stupid, stupid...I knew I shouldn't have overdone it..." She said as she finally bought all of her items, as she noticed that the chat was keep on asking if she was afk-ing.

"I'm on it, geez!" Lux said as she headed towards the bottom lane. "Let the light guide your path!" She said as she sprinted.

"...and maybe I'll give these speechless people some pentakill." She said as she giggled to herself. As she moved, the mouse and keyboard that was detached from the computer continued to click and move by itself.

* * *

Ji-ha woke up with the sun shining straight towards his face. He rubbed his eyes in tiredness and slowly rose towards the chair. He already knew what he was going to see on his screen. A bunch of flame DMs from people on his game last night, a bunch of spam messages promoting their Boosting services, but an overheating computer was definitely also expected.

Ji-ha checked the time, and it was around 9 in the morning, a peaceful Saturday. He finally gained enough height to look at the screen, and shock induced him once more.

"12/1/6...?" Ji-ha said to himself. Winning was already a huge surprise, but a KDA stat like this was truly a shocker. Three things passed Ji-ha's mind right now: One, is there anyone that flamed him in DMs yet, Two, did anyone report him for hacking, Three, who was controlling it?

Those questions weren't the only ones, as there were so many things that were left unanswered during last night. Ji-ha shook his head in denial and grabbed his keyboard and mouse and reconnected it to the computer, and Ji-ha moved it around to test if it's still working. It still worked luckily, as those equipment were worth more than his account that's in Challenger right now if he sold it.

He clicked the exit button, only to be greeted by an image of a woman in the background of his computer. Ji-ha, once again, was shook, but at this point, he just gave up trying to logic with what's going on. "I should seriously get more sleep..." Ji-ha said as he rested his head on the desk. But then, the image suddenly moved and got closer to him like as if it was going to go through the screen.

Ji-ha continued to deny this by staying in the same posture, but the figure got closer, and as it got closer, the screen got darker as the screen timeout for the computer was around 15 seconds. The figure got closer, and touched his screen, revealing its palms. Ji-ha flinched in shock and his chair tipped behind, making him lose balance until the hand that was behind his screen reached out and grabbed his hand.

"w-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ji-ha said as his chair regained balance, but was about to get knocked out by shock. As he was about to go unconscious, the hand slapped him in the face, making him come back to reality. "Ow!" Ji-ha said. "That actually hurt. You know that, right?" Ji-ha said in a bit of an aggressive tone, and at this point, he's unconsciously accepted the fact that the hand was alive.

"Well, that was meant-Hrnnng..." The voice inside the screen said as it struggled. Ji-ha didn't really like the sound of this, as it sounded a bit...explicit. "God...why didn't you get a larger screen?" The voice said. Ji-ha didn't answer the question. "...Hello?" The voice said. "I'm still here!" The voice once again repeated.

Ji-ha sighed and accepted that this was just a dream, and god is probably testing his honesty and generosity. Ji-ha was initially a bit frightened, but he put his hands towards the screen, and his fingertips made it through, then his finger, then his hands, then his arms, then he felt the warm touch of a person through the screen, which made him nearly pull back, until the person inside the screen prevented him from doing so by using both of its arms to grab onto Ji-ha.

"You're not getting away until you help me out." The voice said. Ji-ha felt a bit of a weight down his arms. "God...how heavy are you?!" Ji-ha said as he tried lifting the person up with only one arm. Ji-ha was able to hear the person groan from inside the computer, and Ji-ha felt a bite on his arms. "Ow! Oh, come on!" Ji-ha said.

"You shouldn't say that to a lady!" The voice said. Ji-ha nodded in apology. "I guess I should've been more careful...I guess." Ji-ha said as he used all of his energy to pull the person up, which he now was able to assume was a girl. "HRRRRRNNNGGG..." Ji-ha moaned with strength. The voice also made the same dialogue. The person's arm finally made it through, then the other arm, and then finally, the head.

As the head got out, Ji-ha nearly let go in shock, which Lux sighed in response to. "I'm going to give you a heart attack when I tell you I was the one that got you a pentakill that match, aren't you?" Lux said as she pulled one leg out of the screen. The screen fell back, which made Lux nearly fall into the screen again until Ji-ha grabbed both her hands to keep her safe. "Thanks..." Lux said as she coughed and tried to cover her tiny blush. "I never thought he'd be this kind of person when I looked at his past DMs..." Lux thought to herself. "Perhaps he's finally the one?"

"What are you thinking? You really want to get sucked into the screen again?" Ji-ha said as he let go of one of her hands. Lux shook her head in response. "Nononono, please don't!" Lux said in genuine desperation. Ji-ha was a bit shocked and guilty in her honest expression of desperation. "Um...sorry. I just thought a little joke would've lightened up the atmosphere, cause..." Ji-ha looked around the room and Lux noticed why.

"...This place isn't as luxurious as your Demacian castle or whatev-" Ji-ha was cut off as Lux quickly put her entire body out, and rushed to Ji-ha's collection of manga. "OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT THESE WERE OUT OF STOCK!" Lux said as her eyes glistened in envy. "WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?" Lux asked Ji-ha with sparkly eyes. Ji-ha scratched his chin with a little hesitation. "Uh...local flea market. Alotta hidden jems there." Ji-ha said. "Lux's character was into this kind of stuff? Well, then again, she does have that Star Guardian skin which did make her look like a bit of a weeb." Ji-ha said. But Lux immediately laid on his bed and started reading the first volume of his favorite manga.

But as much as Ji-ha didn't want to do this, he took away her book from Lux. "Hey!" Lux said as she reached out for the book, but Ji-ha pushed her softly away from him. "I'll let you read as much as you want if you answer my question." Ji-ha said as he sat down onto the bed next to her. "Who are you?" Ji-ha said. "Lux! The Lady of Luminosity herself." Lux said with her hand on her chest with proudness. "Looking at your taste in Manga, you look anything but bright..." Ji-ha said with a little disgust in his face. "Seriously? Sailor Moon? When is this, the late 90s?" Ji-ha said. "Hey, everyone has different taste. I bet you have some doujins lying around here too." Lux said as she stretched out to reach for the manga. Ji-ha once again moved it away from her. "Pshhh..." Lux said in irritation.

"Fine, this will be the last question..." Ji-ha said as he rested his arms on the manga. "How and when did you do this?" Ji-ha asked. "That was two questions, but fine. I'll let it pass." Lux said a smirk on her face with pride. "I never know Lux as a character was like this..." Ji-ha mumbled to himself. "What was that?!" Lux exclaimed. "Nothing. Go on with your story." Ji-ha said with a little fake smile.

"You already know this, but I'm a playable champion for the game you've been playing for the last 3 years. But you see, everyone else is a NPC, except for the champions." Lux explained to Ji-ha. "Until a few days ago, that is." Lux said.

"I knew when I was alive or dead, but then, I suddenly had another trait in my body: Life." Lux said. "Isn't alive and life the same thi-"

"Shut up, you." Lux scolded. "Fine, go on." Ji-ha said with his arms crossed in doubt. "I felt life for the first time, and I felt like I was actually alive not by game standards, but by real-life standards. I knew the existence of the world outside of the game but was always curious, so I decided to stay in your computer." Lux said. "Why?!" Ji-ha said in a questioning tone. "Because you live literally in an almost remote place from the city, so if I accidentally mishandle a technology of yours, then no one will be able to find out!" Lux said as she tapped a finger on the side of her head, with a prideful smirk. Ji-ha looked at her in disbelief. "You sure you're not the Lady of Luminosity, but instead a 'Little Girl' of Luminosity?" Ji-ha said as he sighed. Lux blew up her cheeks in annoyance. "Well, I can call you Garen cause nobody cares about you." Lux said. Ji-ha snickered. Lux smiled in victory.

"You're right, no one does." Ji-ha said as he stood up. Lux looked a bit conflicted, as that was only supposed to be a joke. A heavy atmosphere filled the room, and Lux put a hand on his shoulder. "Um...sorry." Lux said. "Look, I just...really don't like my brother. That's one the reason why I left. T you." Lux said as she put her hand on her chest. Ji-ha sighed and turned around. "You know, it's all okay that you exist here, but how are you going to live?" Ji-ha said. "If two people live here, then I need to work more!" Ji-ha said with both his hands in the air in conflict.

"I can do some jobs." Lux said as she held up one hand. "What job?" Ji-ha asked. "Well..." Lux thought to herself. Ji-ha groaned. "You just got out to this world. You know what a manga and a doujins are but you don't know what jobs we have in real life." Ji-ha said in a questioning tone. "Who even programmed you like this?" Ji-ha asked. "I learned doujin and manga all because of my skin background and your search history." Lux explained with her arms crossed this time, and Ji-ha mumbled his words.

"Well? Help me find a job then!" Lux said as she grabbed her arm. "w-Wait!" Ji-ha said. Lux groaned and stopped. "What?"

"You really need a change of clothes..." Ji-ha said as he noticed she still had her Star Guardian outfit on. "And I really hope that pink hair is a wig because it's going to be a real problem walking around with such revealing hair like that." Ji-ha said.

"Huh. I thought you would've liked alot of attention." Lux said. "Well, my name isn't Lux and I didn't just ask someone for a job, so that's probably not the case for myself." Ji-ha said. Lux sighed. "You really are one hell of a talker, you know that?" Lux said as she opened his closet. "Well, getting to Challenger requires strong social skills." Ji-ha said with his fingers across his chin in proudness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get me something to wear." Lux said as she sat back down onto the bed. Ji-ha nodded and went to the closet which Lux didn't close the door to.

"Now, let's see..." Ji-ha said as he rubbed his hands together. Lux didn't like the sound of this, but she didn't have much of a choice right now, so she went with the flow.

"Why did you even come out with your Star Guardian skin on?" Ji-ha asked as he got to his computer. Lux flinched in a bit of surprise. "u-Uh...I like it! Haha! " Lux said with a cheery expression. Ji-ha looked at her with a doubtful face.

"I-I did it because...I wanted to impress you." Lux said with a blush on her face, but Ji-ha looked at her more in a hesitant face then a thankful face. "Why?" Ji-ha asked as he sat down on the seat.

"Do I seriously need to spell it out?! I did it because I didn't want to ignored again!" Lux said as she screamed with her face down. Ji-ha closed the closet door and sat back onto the chair, and turned from his chair then looked at her. "So this isn't your first time out here?" Ji-ha asked.

"It's...not that simple to explain." Lux said as she pulled a stool nearby. "Wait, you wouldn't want to-" But Ji-ha was cut off as Lux began explaining her story.

"I don't remember when or why I became sentient like this. It just happened one day, and I don't even remember when that was. I tried talking to other champions in the lobby, rift, after the game, and they don't say anything except for their voice line interactions when facing me in the rift." Lux said. "Do you know how painful it is to repeat every day with the same things, and the only outcomes being victory or defeat, and just being used over and over again?" Lux said as she began shaking.

"So that's why I've been hard at work in observing different summoners around this server." Lux explained as she put both her hands on the edge of the stool. "I've seen pretty much all of the spectra of people around every rank." Lux said.

"But you can't be going around every game in the server. So how'd you cope with that?" Ji-ha asked curiously. "There's different versions of 'me' around every server." Lux said. "Different versions of you...That must be a pain to manage all the clones of you..." Ji-ha said as he scratched his head. Lux growled and punched him in the arm. Ji-ha yelped in pain, and Lux snickered in pleasure.

"Anyways, after thorough research, I've decided that I picked you." Lux said with her eyes closed and both her arms crossed. Ji-ha rubbed his chin in thought. "Out of all the people you pick me..." Ji-ha mumbled. "Why tho?" Ji-ha said as he began tapping on the keyboard.

"Cause you have a crap ton of manga." Lux said. "And I'm going to read it all!" Lux said as she jumped onto the bed and rolled around with at least 2 copies of manga in her hands. "Why did it have to be a Star Guardian skin Lux...now I'm going to have to organize every morning..." Ji-ha thought to himself in irritation. Lux hummed and continued to flip through the pages until he realized something was off.

"But really, why did she pick ME out of everyone? This isn't some Neo from The Matrix series where I'm the Chosen One or something, right?" Ji-ha thought to himself. He turned around towards Lux, who looked as comfortable as ever. "At least she should've come with a fan-made Academy skin or something to help me with my homework..." Ji-ha said to himself as he booted up the League client.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Lux asked as she put down the manga she was reading. "Uni student." Ji-ha said. Lux titled her head in thought. "I thought you'd be jobless..." Lux said. "...considering the environment you live in." Lux said as she looked around. "But it sure does look peaceful living around a bunch of trees." Lux said as she hummed a peaceful melody. Lux walked towards the window and looked outside.

"But those trees are kind of a pain..." Lux said. "I'd really love to look at the city, but these trees are blocking the- Oh, I know!" Lux said as she tapped on the floor twice, and her Radiant Staff came out of the floor through a small light hole that was formed to summon the staff. Ji-ha turned to look at Lux with a bit of a nervous face.

"What are you...planning to do exactly?" Ji-has asked as he gulped, not really too excited to hear the response, and ready to hold her down if she does anything crazy. Lux held up her staff tall and proud with a smile. "I'm going to tear them apart!" Lux said cheerfully.

Ji-ha immediately sprinted towards Lux and snatched the staff away from her. "Can't let you do that." Ji-ha said as he took away her staff from her. "Why not?!" Lux said as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Because I don't want Public Service knocking on my front door asking how a single boy took down a tennis field sized tree field." Ji-ha said.

"Well, that's just no fun." Lux said as she blew a raspberry. "Yeah, and it's not that fun when you have government officials knocking on your door either." Ji-ha said. Lux sighed in response. Ji-ha sighed slightly in response.

"Look, I know you came out here with big hopes, but trust me, it's not as bright as you imagined to be." Ji-ha said. Lux nodded in response. "I'm fully aware, yes." Lux said. "I already knew by looking at your-"

"Let's...stop right there." Ji-ha said with a worried expression, as the writer of this fanfic wanted to keep it as Teen rated as possible. "Enough of the trees, we should get you some clothes." Ji-ha said as he grabbed his wallet and headed towards the door. Lux looked a little hesitant.

"But I can't just walk out like this!" Lux said. "Of course you can. You always did." Ji-ha said as he walked out of the door. "Wha- wait!" Lux said as she ran towards the door, holding down her skirt so it doesn't lift up in the air as she ran.

"Living with Lux, huh..." Ji-ha said to himself as he walked down the stone stairs built on the hill, which leads to downtown Seoul. "I just hope nothing bad happens to me...and her too, I guess." Ji-ha thought to himself as he looked at the sky. It was pure blue and the wind was crossing his entire body, softly scratching his every part of his skin.

"So you don't admire ME, but you admire the SKY." Lux said in disbelief. "Well, the sky is definitely purer than you." Ji-ha said as he turned around. Since Lux was behind on the stairs, she was higher up then Ji-ha as the stairs were leading downwards, allowing Ji-ha access to her down-under.

"Oh, and nice color for your garments." Ji-ha said as he turned back to the front. "It matches your hair color." Ji-ha said as he stepped more down on the stairs. "What colo-" Lux noticed what he was talking about and her face turned completely red.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU PERVERT!" Lux screamed as she gained pace to reach Ji-ha. Ji-ha laughed and gained speed also. "Try to catch me, if you can that is!" Ji-ha said as he clearly gained more speed then Lux. The two traveled their way down to the stairs, and their journey started with a bunch of mixed emotions.

* * *

It's a bit short, I know. But expect more stuff coming up in a few days.

In a few 2 weeks, finals are coming up, so I might or might not be able to type it up. But I'll definately continue if it has enough demands.


End file.
